Guardian of the Worlds
by JamilatheQueen
Summary: Evelyn Frost is different. When she discovers new worlds will she be able to protect them all? P.S Avengers, Heroes of Olympus, Twilight, and Kane Chronicles Crossover


Chapter 1- Strange Happenings

_**Evelyn**_

As I jolted awake from my sleep, my dream was still in my memory. I had seen an array of flashing images: red blood eyes, clashing swords, glowing symbols, and a monstrous roar. For some reason, this dream visited me every night for the past month. There was deep under eye circles from the restless sleep I had been having. I walked down quietly past my family's bedrooms to get a cup of water. When I walked past the mirror in the hallway, I swear I saw out of the corner of my eye a patch of white. Slowly, I walked backwards towards the mirror and saw something that I never thought was possible. Right in front of my eyes, my hair was slowly turning a silvery white! I screamed and heard my family wake up and run to me.

"Eve, what's- oh my god, your hair!" my brother yelled.

"Oh, Evelyn, what happened?' "My mother asked me.

"I don't know! I just woke up to get a glass of water and saw my hair was white!" by now my head was already fully covered by silvery strands of hair. I took one more look back at my hair before breaking down and crying. My father just picked me up and while soothing me, took me back to my room. He stayed there with me until I had fallen back to a dark and dreamless sleep.

The next day when I went to school, everybody I walked past by gawked at my new color of hair. I just gave them my death glare and they looked down in shame. My friends ran towards me only to stop suddenly.

"What the heck? What happened to your hair Eve?" my friend Jackie asked me.

"I don't know." I grumbled.

"What do you mean, you _don't _know. Didn't you dye it?" my second best friend Jenelle said.

"Why would I dye it? I literally don't know. I just woke up last night and saw that my hair was white!" I told them.

"Hm, weird, anyways, how was your weekend? Mine was horrible; I had to take care of my sick sister." Jackie told me, and just like that the hair situation was forgotten. That's what I loved about my friends; they didn't care how I looked as long as I didn't turn into one of the populars. Everyone always called us the Weird Sisters because of our weird personalities and extremely close friendship. As we exchanged weekend stories the bell rang for first period and everyone of Springfield Middle School rushed forward to get to their classes.

As the day dragged on I urged the clock to go faster so the last bell would sound and I would be home free. Finally the bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom to meet my friends at the front of the school. When we met up we walked to the library talking and laughing along the way. We finished up our homework and walked to our homes.

The rest of the month was normal with the occasional strange dream, but it was the first of March that another shocking change happened. I had the same weird dream and shook awake again. I felt different, as if I was looking through someone else's eyes. Once again I walked out to the mirror in the hallway and looked at my reflection. I didn't notice anything different until I looked more closely. My knees shook as I saw my usual chocolate brown eyes magnificent silver. I let out a small whimper and passed out instantly.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes and found myself still on the floor. Groaning, I pushed myself to a sitting position and looked at the clock on the wall. The time read, _7:30. _I widened my eyes as I realized how early it was. I wasn't supposed to wake _this _early on the weekend! Trudging on, I walked to the couch in the living room and switched on the TV. With my mind wandering, I remembered what I had seen last night and ran to the bathroom. I the mirror I saw two silver eyes looking back at me. Something suspicious was going on; too many things were going on. It was overwhelming me. Feeling stressed out I decided to take a nice relaxing shower. In the shower, I could feel my tense muscles relaxing, but I could feel something else. There was a feeling of a light object on my back. Reaching behind I felt fluttering, paper-thin things on my back. I turned my head and caught a glimpse of the strangest thing yet. Freaking wings were on my back! Not bird wings, fairy wings. _Yes, _I repeat, _fairy wings._

_**Sadie **_

_****_After a long day of schooling the initiates, I finally got a chance to sit down and relax. Before long I had fallen asleep. Instantly my _ba _rose out of my body, but before I got the chance to move, a silvery mist covered my eyesight until I realized I was having an actual normal dream. All around me was a dense forest full of tall trees that rose out of fog. In the distance I saw something red. Curious, I cautiously walked to the object. It had the shape of a girl's body, but I couldn't see her face, although a bit of silvery white hair was peeking out. In her hands was a staff almost like it was from _Lord of the Rings. _Suddenly it glowed blue and in a flash of light, the whole forest turned into a winter wonderland. That did not last long; all of a sudden, the wind picked up and clouds grew thicker. I was caught in a snowstorm that was being made from the girl! As soon as it came, the snowstorm was gone. I could see the girl turn her head, but just as I could see her face, I jolted awake with an image of silver eyes implanted in my memory. I rushed to the dining table and called a meeting with Carter, Zia, all the senior initiates, and Walt.

As usual, Carter sat at the head of the table and I sat beside him next to Walt.

"So, Sadie what's the meeting for?" Carter asked me.

"I had a dream about someone." I announced.

"Are you sure it wasn't about Walt?" Jaz teased me.

Turning my head to her I spoke in a very serious voice (which, by the way is very unusual for me!);"This girl was definitely _not _Walt."

I told them about my dream and by the end, everyone was silent.

"So what now?" Walt asked.

"I guess we wait until this person comes, but be cautious. We're not sure if it's an enemy or not." Carter said.

With that happy note, we separated to our own things. Outside of the dining hall Walt pulled me to the side and stared at with those deep brown eyes. Today he was wearing a t-shirt which showed off his chiseled arms- sorry, getting off track.

"I think this girl has something important with our future." Walt said suddenly.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

Furrowing his brow he said," I don't know I can sense it. So can Anubis."

Oh yeah, my boyfriend was hosting the god Anubis; just normal.

"Well, I guess we'll find out won't we?" I said.


End file.
